Incomplete Happiness Memory
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: "Tuhan, kumohon jadikanlah manusia. Aku ingin membahagiakannya."/"Baiklah. Tapi hanya tiga hari saja. Setelah itu akan kembali menjadi kucing." Diikutkan pada 'Fanfiksi Kucing, Meong' merayakan HARI KUCING INTERNASIONAL.


"Tuhan, kumohon jadikanlah manusia."

"_MENGAPA MANUSIA?"_

"Aku ingin membahagiakannya. Aku ingin membuatnya mengerti akan perasaan gembira. Hanya itu. Maka dari itu… kumohon, kabulkanlah…"

"_BAIKLAH, JIKA ITU MEMANG KEINGINANMU."_

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih…"

"_TAPI INGAT, HANYA TIGA HARI SAJA. SETELAH ITU AKAN KEMBALI MENJADI KUCING. KAU MENGERTI?"_

"…ya, Tuhan. Aku mengerti."

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans belongs to Isayama Hajime**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC, miss typo(s), AU modern world, BL etc**

Diikutkan pada event Fanfiksi Kucing, Meong! Dalam rangka memperingati hari kucing internasional.

.

…*…

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat dan mata hijau berdiri di depan gerbang rumah bergaya Jepang. Mata hijaunya terus melirik sekeliling, ia mulai menggigiti bibirnya hingga tampak sedikit membengkak untuk mengurangi kegelisahan yang tengah melandanya. Tiap beberapa menit sekali, ia menggerakkan jarinya yang berlapis sarung tangan ke arah bel pintu, namun dengan cepat ia menariknya kembali.

Salju sudah turun sejak satu jam yang lalu, waktu yang sama dengan yang pemuda itu habiskan untuk berdiri di luar gerbang. Tubuhnya menggigil, ia bahkan tak lagi dapat merasakan jarinya yang terbalut sarung tangan wol, sepuluh menit lagi dia di sini, maka hipotermia dipastikan akan menyerangnya. Tapi dia masih setia berdiri di sana. Ragu apakah memencet bel adalah pilihan yang tepat atau tidak.

Pintu gerbang terbuka tiba-tiba. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan tatapan tajam berdiri di sana sambil melipat lengan. Wajah datarnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun untuk remaja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bocah, masuklah kau. Aku tak mau ada mayat beku di depan rumahku."

Pemuda itu terperangah sejenak mendengar kalimat pria tersebut. Tak menyangka akan diterima semudah itu. "Te-terima kasih, _Sir_." Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum mengikuti langkah pria itu memasuki rumah. Dibimbing menuju ruang keluarga, tempat di mana _kotatsu_ untuk menghangatkan kaki berada. Matanya menjelajah rumah yang tampak bersih dengan tatapan kagum, bahkan guci-guci tua yang dipajang di sepanjang lorong pun tampak berkilau akibat kenihilan debu di atasnya.

Begitu sang pemuda memasukkan kakinya ke dalam _kotatsu_ dan tuan secangkir teh hangat telah disajikan—baunya sudah sedikit apak, tanda sudah cukup lama disimpan—pria itu membuka percakapan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau dariku, bocah?" Matanya memindai tajam pemuda di hadapannya, tampak menilai apakah pemuda itu berbahaya ataukah tidak. "Berdiri di depan rumahku dalam hujan salju berjam-jam seperti anak hilang. Aku yakin kau melakukannya bukan karena hobi."

Sang pemuda menggigit bibirnya lagi. Panik melanda untuk kedua kalinya. "Nama saya Eren Jeager, _Sir_," ia mengenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Pemuda itu—Eren—tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal. "Em, sebenarnya… saya…"

Levi mengernyitkan alis melihat rona wajah yang sepintas lalu tampak kembali menghilang di wajah tamunya.

"IZINKAN SAYA MENGINAP DI SINI SELAMA TIGA HARI, _SIR_!" Eren menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menangkupkan tangannya di depan kepala.

"Hah?"

Eren merutuki diri sendiri. Siapapun pasti merasa aneh jika tiba-tiba saja seorang remaja tak dikenal datang ke rumahnya dan meminta untuk diperbolehkan menginap. Pemuda berambut cokelat ini sudah siap ditendang keluar atau dipanggilkan polisi karena dianggap sebagai orang aneh, sekarang. "E…saya bukan orang Jepang, saya orang Jerman. Dan… saya, er… saya ingin belajar tentang kebudayaan Jepang lebih banyak lagi… Saya pikir rumah ini cocok… karena berkesan sangat… Jepang."

Sang tuan rumah menatapnya dengan mata memincing curiga. "Bocah, kau salah rumah kalau begitu. Kau lihat sendiri, aku bukan orang Jepang."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Sungguh!" Eren berkata cepat. Ditatapnya Levi dalam-dalam dengan pandangan memohon yang selama ini selalu meluluhkan hati orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Berada di rumah bergaya Jepang saja sudah membuatku senang. Kumohon, izinkan aku tinggal di sini untuk tiga hari ini, _Sir. _Aku akan memasak, mencuci, bersih-bersih, apapun. Asal diizinkan untuk tinggal di sini."

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

"Me-mereka akan mengerti."

"Sekolahmu?"

"Ka…kami sedang menjalani libur Natal."

Pria itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apakah membiarkan seorang remaja lima belas tahunan tinggal di rumahnya adalah pilihan yang bagus atau buruk. Dia menatap Eren—tidak tampak seperti perampok, mata hijaunya terlihat sangat jujur serta polos—dan menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih, _Sir_!" Eren mengepalkan tangan dan melakukan pose kemenangan saking bahagianya. "Terima kasih banyak,_ Sir_. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Levi." Potong pria itu cepat. "Namaku Levi Ackerman."

"Sir Levi…" Eren menggumamkan nama itu. "Nama yang bagus."

.

…*…

.

_Eren merasakan tangan halus itu mengusap kepalanya pelan. Wajah pucat dan senyum tipis tersungging di wajah gadis itusebut._

"_Eren, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri."_

_Dia tak menjawab dan terus memandang wajah yang daya hidupnya semakin menipis itu. Memandang wajah yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir mewarnai hari-harinya._

"_Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Namun aku tahu jika dia tak akan pernah mau meninggalkan rumah itu. Dia akan tetap di sana… menungguku… bahkan setelah kematianku."_

_Tangan dingin itu membelai wajahnya dan mengusapnya pelan. Air mata menetes dari mata sang gadis. Namun Eren masih tak bisa menjawabnya._

"_Dia tak pernah merasakan kebahagian… Dan dia… akan terus merasakannya jika aku tak pulang." Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Tangannya ia tarik hingga terkulai di samping tubuhnya. "Usianya tak akan lama…sepertiku. Namun, aku sempat merasakan kebahagiaan—sejak bertemu denganmu. Jadi, Eren… maukah kau mengajarkannya kebahagiaan? Seperti yang kau ajarkan padaku?"_

_Bisikan itu melemah. Eren masih diam sambil memandang wajah gadis yang napasnya mulai melambat. Mata hitamnya menutup perlahan._

"_Ajarkan dia kebahagiaan…"_

.

…*…

.

Hari pertama berada di rumah itu, Eren sudah belajar banyak hal tentang Levi. Terutama tentang kegilaan pria tersebut pada kebersihan. Selama Eren berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, Levi mengurung dirinya dalam gudang. Dan Eren praktis sudah melongo saat melihat gudang yang sebelumnya kotor tak terkatakan itu berubah drastis. Dia berani bersumpah, lantai kusam di sana kini dapat digunakan sebagai tempat bercermin.

Mereka makan di ruang keluarga. Entah mengapa Levi tak mau makan di ruang utama yang menjadi pusat rumah bergaya Jepang klasik ini. Bahkan, sepertinya Levi juga menghindari ruangan itu. Terbukti dari debu yang menempel di pintunya—tanda jika tak pernah ada yang menyentuhnya lagi.

Namun Eren tak mau mengungkitnya.

Tengah malam, Eren menyelinap dari kamar yang dipinjamkan padanya untuk pergi ke ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan itu gelap tanpa jendela, tapi Eren tak berani menyalakan lampu karena kamar Levi tepat berada di depan ruang utama. Dengan berjinjit, dia memasuki ruangan itu, berusaha agar derit langkah kaki di atas _tatami_ tidak terdengar terlalu keras.

Seperti ruangan utama keluarga besar Jepang di masa lampau, dinding ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh foto-foto para pemimpin keluarga terdahulu. Dan dari pengamatan Eren, tampaknya keluarga itu memiliki sejarah keluarga yang panjang. Terbukti dari pigura-pigura tertua yang menampilkan lukisan abstrak pria-pria dengan potongan rambut yang aneh.

_Samurai?_

Matanya terus menjelajah hingga sampai pada sebuah foto yang tepat berada di altar. Foto yang tampaknya paling baru. Menampilkan gadis dengan mata dan rambut hitam tanpa ekspresi yang tengah mengenakan seragam hitam. Di bawahnya, sebuah dupa yang telah dibakar hingga habis dan rangkaian bunga yang telah layu tergeletak.

"Mikasa Ackerman…" gumam Eren. Jarinya terjulur, hendak menyentuh wajah gadis tersebut yang tersembunyi di balik kaca.

"Bocah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Eren tersentak kaget mendengar teguran itu. Matanya menatap horor pada sosok pria dengan tubuh tak terlalu tinggi yang tengah bersandar pada pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Mata tajam berkilat memandangnya gusar, tak senang akan tingkah Eren. Entah sejak kapan pria itu sudah berdiri di sana.

"_S…Sir… _saya hanya… penasaran…"

Alasan lemah. Tapi hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Eren di saat seperti ini.

Levi mendengus pelan sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menyalakan lampu sehingga Eren dapat lebih jelas melihat dekorasi ruangan itu yang ternyata sangat mewah. Pria Ackerman itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Eren dan mendengus pelan. "Salahku yang lupa mengingatkan jika kau tak boleh masuk ke ruangan ini."

"Ma…maaf."

Levi berhenti di sampingnya dan memandang foto gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi Eren yakin menemukan setitik kesedihan di wajah datar pria itu. "Namanya Mikasa." Levi memulai pembicaraan.

Eren melirik ke wajah seorang wanita dan pria yang ada di belakang foto gadis itu. Raut wajah mongoloid seorang wanita dan kaukasoid seorang pria balas memandangnya.

"Meninggal karena sakit." Sebuah senyum miring dan tatapan sendu Levi keluarkan saat mengucapkannya. "Padahal aku sering menemaninya main saat masih kecil. Dan dia sudah berjanji untuk pulang ke rumah ini. Dan ya, dia pulang. Meski hanya tubuhnya saja."

Eren menggigit bibir. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak berniat untuk membuat Anda…"

"Tak apa-apa. Lagipula kebodohanku yang berusaha untuk melupakan kematiannya dengan menghindari tempat ini." Levi mendengus pelan untuk dirinya sendiri. Perlahan dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Membiarkan Eren berdiri sendirian di sana dengan tatapan sedih memandangi foto itu. "Dia tak akan pernah pulang."

.

…*…

.

"Selamat pagi, _Sir_!"

Levi dapat dikatakan berdiri terpaku di depan pintu dapur saat mendengar sapaan bernada riang itu. Ingatannya yang salah atau pagi ini bocah yang menumpang di rumahnya itu sudah digantikan oleh alien? Bukankah baru kemarin Eren bicara dengan nada panik dan tergagap di hadapannya? Mengapa pagi ini pemuda itu bersikap seolah dia adalah pemuda dengan ratrifikasi cahaya mentari?

"Pagi yang cerah ya?" Eren meletakkan beberapa piring di atas meja yanga ada di sana. "Hari ini tidak terlalu dingin, jadi makan di sini tidak apa-apa kan?" Remaja itu melepaskan celemek hitam berenda dengan inisial MA yang dikenakannya dan menggantungnya.

Levi mendengus pelan sambil mengambil tempat duduk. Mengamati sarapan yang sudah dimasak Eren dengan seksama. "Hei, bocah."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memasak ikan?" tanyanya sambil mengambil satu porsi ikan goreng yang tersedia di meja. "Kemarin malam pun kau masak ikan."

Eren menggaruk kepalanya panik sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Eh… itu… memangnya Sir Levi tidak suka ya?"

"Tidak. Ini makanan kesukaanku."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Eren tersenyum riang sebelum mengambil posisi di depan Levi. Memegang kaku sumpit yang ia jadikan peralatan makan pagi ini.

Sepuluh menit penuh berlalu. Hanya terdengar suara denting sumpit beradu dengan mangkuk yang dikeluarkan Eren. Levi mendengus mengejek, sepertinya remaja asal Jerman itu tidak terbiasa makan menggunakan sumpit. Namun dia menahan diri untuk menawari Eren menggunakan sendok, menonton bocah itu kerepotan dengan peralatan makannya menjadi hiburan pagi yang cukup menyenangkan juga.

Eren mengamati jendela—lelah dengan makanannya. Badai salju sudah berhenti sejak semalam, sekarang, halaman rumah dipenuhi oleh tumpukan salju tebal yang harus dibereskan sebelum membuat salah satu di antara mereka terpeleset. Dia merinding membayangkan harus menyekop benda putih itu di suhu sedingin ini.

"Bocah," panggil Levi. Matanya ikut memandang hamparan putih yang menyelimuti taman rumah. "Sebenarnya, alasanmu datang ke rumah ini bukan hanya untuk belajar budaya Jepang bukan?"

"Itu…"

"Biar kutebak. Karena Mikasa, bukan?"

Eren terkesiap mendengarnya. "Ba-bagaimana Anda bisa…"

"Kau menyebutkan namanya semalam. Sementara nama yang terukir di bawahnya tertulis dalam huruf katakana," Levi menjawab cepat. Matanya memandang Eren dengan tatapan intens, seolah menelanjanginya. "Dan jangan beralasan kau bisa membacanya. Karena di sana tertulis Akkaman Mikasa."

Eren menelan ludah dan tertawa sumbang. "Kebodohanku memang."

"Jadi, katakan padaku. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Mikasa?"

Eren terdiam sejenak dan memainkan gelas tehnya. Bayangan wajahnya yang tampak buram dalam permukaan air itu semakin menambah keruh hatinya. Ia menarik napas panjang. Tak ada gunanya mencoba mengelabuhi pria di depannya. Dia terlalu cermat pada segala hal.

"Aku bertemu Mikasa di kota tiga tahun lalu. Dia menyelamatkanku saat aku nyaris tertabrak mobil dan merawat luka-lukaku. Sejak saat itu kami berteman. Aku sering berkunjung ke apartemennya—lebih sering untuk menghabiskan makanan, sebenarnya—dan dia akan bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Tentang orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal, tentang rumah ini, tentang penyakit yang memaksanya tinggal di kota dan… tentang Anda."

Levi hanya diam dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada sembari terus mendengarkan cerita Eren.

"Dan ya… kurasa kelanjutannya Anda sudah tahu." Eren tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Mikasa meninggal karena penyakitnya. Lalu aku datang ke rumah ini, menemui Anda dengan alasan bodoh dan… di sinilah kita berakhir."

Pria di hadapannya tak menyahut apapun. Dia bahkan tampak tengah tenggelam dalam memorinya sendiri. Wajahnya masih tetap sedatar biasanya, namun kelam di matanya tampak semakin menjadi setelah mendengar kisah Eren.

"Anda sendiri… bagaimana, Sir?

Levi mendengus pelan. "Aku datang ke tempat ini saat Mikasa berusia tiga tahun. Ayahnya yang menjemputku dan menugaskanku untuk menemani Mikasa bermain. Dia jugalah yang mengangkatku menjadi anggota keluarga ini. Itu sudah dua belas tahun yang lalu."

"O…oh…" Eren tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Ikan goreng yang jadi menu sarapan pilihannya pagi ini kini tak lagi tampak menggugah selera.

Matanya terus mencuri pandang pada sosok pria di hadapannya. Garis-garis wajahnya yang menandakan kedewasaan, tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun padat dengan otot-otot yang menonjol di balik kemeja hitamnya. Wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi yang tampaknya sulit untuk diruntuhkan. Ia merasa menyesal baru menyadari betapa istimewanya pria itu sekarang.

Eren menghela napas. "Maaf…"

"Tak ada yang perlu kumaafkan darimu."

Remaja itu duduk di kursinya sembari mencacah makanannya hingga ukuran kecil—tak berminat untuk memakannya lagi. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas, mungkin memenuhi janjinya pada Mikasa untuk membahagiakan Levi bukan hal yang semudah perkiraannya. Bahkan, setelah menjadi manusia sekalipun, ia sama sekali tak dapat mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Levi Ackerman.

"_Sir_…" panggilannya tak mendapatkan sahutan. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu Anda?"

"Memangnya kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku, bocah? Aku bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri."

Eren menelan ludah. Mengakui jika dirinya memang tidak terlalu becus dalam melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan. Namun ia sudah bertekad. "Apapun. Aku akan mencoba melakukan apapun sebaik mungkin untuk Anda."

"Jangan membawa janji yang hanya akan membuatmu terlibat dalam masalah, bocah."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Kau bisa kena masalah jika mengatakan akan memberikan apapun pada sembarang orang."

Eren mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum kaku. "Saya berani mengatakan hal itu karena yakin Sir Levi akan mengerti." Matanya membulat. "Jadi… kumohon, biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu untuk Anda, _Sir_."

Tampaknya Levi memang lemah pada mata bulat Eren. Atau mungkin dia hanya iseng melakukannya. Namun akhirnya pria itu menghela napas panjang dan berkata. "Baiklah. Ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan untukku."

.

…*…

.

"_Eren, aku memintamu untuk mencari benda tentangku yang disembunyikan Mikasa. Barang tentangku yang sangat berharga."_

Eren membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Mikasa. Napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal akibat aktifitas yang baru saja ia lakukan. Diliriknya lagi ruangan yang sejam yang lalu masih merupakan kamar dengan tingkat kerapian sempurna itu. Ia meringis, jika Levi masuk sekarang, tentulah pria itu akan marah besar. Bagaimanapun juga, Eren sudah mengobrak-abrik kamar mendiang pewaris Ackerman.

Jujur, dia sedikit kaget saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam kamar Mikasa. Ruangan khas Jepang yang menjadi bayangannya bunyar seketika saat melihat kamar bergaya modern dengan nuansa merah muda dan hitam. Bahkan, lantai kamarnya pun dibuat dari lempengan batu hitam yang disusun rapi, bukan tatami seperti di ruangan lainnya. Ruangan ini menyeimbangkan kesan oriental—yang nyaris membuat Eren lupa jika rumah ini berada di tanah Eropa—yang tercipta. Mengingatkan jika pendiri rumah ini adalah pasangan lintas budaya.

Dan ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi replika reruntuhan kapal Titanic dalam waktu satu jam saja. _Bed cover_ tergulung tak beraturan di sudut ruangan, buku-buku yang terbuka dan berantakan, foto-foto di dinding yang dilepas dan dibalik, bahkan segudang piala dan piagam penghargaan di sudut ruangan ia obrak-abrik.

Satu-satunya tempat yang selamat di ruangan itu hanyalah lemari pakaian.

Itu pun hanya karena Eren malu melihat pakaian dalam wanita yang ia yakin disimpan di sana.

"Bocah, apa yang kau lakukan pada kamar Mikasa?"

_Speak of the evil._

Eren menoleh ketakutan. Mendapati wajah masam Levi yang jelas tak menikmati apa yang dilihatnya.

"Anda yang meminta saya mencarinya,_ Sir_!" protes Eren membela diri. Menyangkal akan dirinya yang memang tak terlalu baik perihal mencari benda tanpa membuat berantakan.

"Aku menyuruhmu mencari barang yang disembunyikan Mikasa, bukan menghancurkan kamarnya."

"A-Anda bilang Mikasa menyembunyikan petunjuk pertamanya di kamar ini. Jadi saya mencoba mencarinya."

Levi tampaknya malas melanjutkan percakapan bodoh dengan remaja berambut cokelat tersebut. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang dan mengalah. "Lalu bagaimana hasilnya? Apa yang kau temukan?"

Eren menggeleng pelan dengan raut wajah menyesal. Levi tampak sama sekali tak terkejut dengan jawaban tanpa kata yang dibawa Eren. Mungkin dia tahu Eren memang tidak berbakat main detektif-detektifan seperti ini.

Levi mendengus pelan meremehkan. Belum sempat Eren berteriak, memprotes banyaknya barang di ruangan itu menyulitkan pencariannya, pria berambut arang itu sudah berkata, "Gunakan otakmu sebelum menghancurkan kamar ini, bocah." Pria itu berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan membereskan _bed cover_ yang tergeletak di sana. "Mikasa menyembunyikan benda itu saat usianya tujuh tahun. Kau tidak berpikir jika semua benda ini sudah ada di kamar ini sejak saat itu kan?" Pria itu mendengus tak senang pada aroma _bed cover_ di tangannya. Dibawanya benda itu keluar kamar. "Lanjutkan pencarianmu, bocah. Dan pastikan kau menata ulang kamar ini nanti."

"Tunggu, _Sir. _Jika memang sudah selama itu, bukan suatu kemustahilan jika benda itu sudah hilang bukan?"

Levi mendengus. "Kalau kau ingin menyerah, lakukan saja."

"Tidak akan pernah! Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu Anda, jadi…"

"Kalau begitu, mulailah mencari, Eren."

Pintu kamar dibanting menutup. Eren yakin _bed cover_ itu pasti akan berakhir di mesin cuci atau di bawah kaki Levi. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Merenungi kata-kata pria tersebut.

Pencarian dimulai kembali. "Bukan buku. Bukan piagam," ia bergumam pelan. Matanya melirik pada ranjang yang tengah didudukinya. Terlihat masih baru, mungkin dua atau tiga tahun usianya, Eren menggeleng pelan. Bukan juga.

Remaja itu bangkit berdiri, mengecek tiap perabot yang ada di sana. Ia yakin usianya tak ada yang lebih dari lima tahun, sementara ia harus mencari barang yang sudah delapan tahun lamanya.

Matanya melirik tidak senang pada lemari. Hanya tinggal tempat itu yang belum diceknya. Dan lagi, perabot itu tampaknya sudah cukup tua. Menguatkan mentalnya, Eren berjalan ke arah lemari dan membuka pintunya.

Otomatis dia terbatuk saat bau apak menyengat hidungnya. Argh, dia lupa. Sudah tiga tahun terakhir Mikasa tinggal di kota dan tak pernah pulang, tentunya tak ada lagi yang membersihkan isi lemari itu.

Menutup hidungnya yang menjerit tidak terima, Eren memaksakan diri melongokkan kepala ke dalam lemari. Tak diacuhkannya beberapa potong pakaian dalam yang tersimpan dalam keranjang kecil di bagian bawah.

Ia mendongak, memastikan apakah ada benda di bagian atas lemari ataukah…

_BINGO!_

Sebuah amplop berwarna biru pudar tampak dilekatkan dengan plester beruang di tempat itu. Eren tersenyum membayangkan Mikasa kecil berjinjit di dalam lemari untuk melakukannya. Tentulah benda tentang Levi itu sangatlah berharga hingga Mikasa mau bersusah payah seperti ini.

Eren melepaskannya. Dan membuka suratnya perlahan.

Sebuah kanji Jepang berantakan menyambutnya.

Eren meringis. Nyaris lupa jika Mikasa masih memiliki darah setengah Jepang akibat terlalu lama di kamar bergaya modern itu. Melupakan kewajibannya merapikan kembali kamar tersebut, Eren segera berlari untuk mencari Levi.

_Ini hari kedua. Waktuku tidak banyak untuk membahagiakannya._

"Sir Levi!" teriaknya saat memasuki kamar mandi. Berharap Levi ada di sana sedang memasukkan _bed cover_ ke dalam mesin cuci. Dan dia nyaris menjerit saat melihat Levi—bertelanjang dada—sedang berkutat dengan kain lebar itu di kamar mandi. "E…eh? EH?!"

"Apa yang kau lihat, bocah berisik?" Levi mengelap keringat yang mengalir di keningnya. "Baunya tak akan hilang jika hanya diputar dalam air saja."

Eren mengangguk mengerti. Mencoba melupakan rona merah yang merambat di pipinya. Demi Tuhan, tubuhnya saja tidak sebagus milik Levi. "Aku sudah menemukan benda yang Anda cari, _Sir_." Eren menyerahkan surat yang dibawanya sambil memalingkan wajah. Tak ingin ketahuan jika dia tertarik pada otot perut Levi.

Pria itu menerimanya dan membaca dengan cepat. Alisnya naik satu mili—hal kecil yang tertangkap oleh mata Eren. "Anak itu…"

"Apa, _Sir_? Apa yang Mikasa tulis?"

"Ini hanya bagian pertama dari teka-tekinya." Levi meletakkan kembali kertas itu ke tangan Eren. "Isinya adalah: _Di balik anak perempuan, dengan memegang_ sakazuki_ pembawa keberuntungan_."

.

…*…

.

Eren benar-benar tak mengerti seperti apa isi otak Mikasa saat berusia tujuh tahun.

Karena kecerdasan super sang gadis di usia belia, mau tak mau Eren harus berusaha mengikutinya. Dan di sinilah dia, di dalam gudang yang sudah tertata rapi dengan muka nelangsa. Levi sudah memberikannya beberapa petunjuk hingga akhirnya dia terdampar di tempat ini. Namun tetap saja, Eren tak yakin dapat menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

"Hina Matsuri_ adalah perayaan khusus perempuan yang dilakukan masyarakat Jepang. Mereka memiliki kebiasaan memajang boneka, yang disebut _Hina Ningyo_ di hari itu."_

"_Baiklah, _Sir_. Saya mengerti dengan maksud dari di balik anak perempuan. Tapi… bagaimana dengan sa…saka—apa?"_

"Sakazuki_. Mangkuk _sake_. Benda itu adalah benda yang dibawa putri kedua kaisar dalam _Hina Ningyo_. Semua itu tersimpan di dalam gudang."_

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Eren tak terlalu mengerti isi percakapannya dengan Levi. Terlalu banyak istilah Jepang yang muncul di dalamnya, dan dia benar-benar tak paham. Setelah menyimpulkan jika barang yang Mikasa sembunyikan mungkin berada di balik boneka—apa tadi namanya?—dia langsung bergegas mencarinya. Dan betapa menyesalnya dia saat kembali mengingat gudang keluarga Ackerman sama sekali tak tampak seperti pada gudang umumnya yang dipenuhi peralatan cocok tanam atau perbengkelan.

Gudang keluarga Ackerman lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai… gudang seni Jepang.

Semua benda di sana disimpan dalam peti-peti kecil dengan ukiran unik. Jumlahnya, ia yakin lebih dari dua ratus peti. Eren mencoba mengintip beberapa di antaranya. Gulungan berisi kaligrafi khas Jepang atau pakaian samurai adalah yang didapatinya. Dan dia sama sekali tak mendapat gambaran di mana kotak berisi boneka itu berada.

BRUAK!

Eren berjengit ngeri membayangkan satu kotak entah berisi apa jatuh akibat kecerobohannya. Namun, saat menoleh ke belakang, dia sama sekali tak menemukan apapun.

"HUAAAAA!"

Kali ini sebuah teriakan.

Suara berisik itu datang dari luar gudang. Segera Eren menuju ke sana secepat mungkin—menyesal dalam dua detik akibat udara dingin. Dan di hadapannya, kini tengah terduduk seorang pria—eh, wanita—dengan rambut ekor kuda tengah mengelusi bokongnya yang mencium tanah beku dengan suksesnya.

"A-Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eren sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Wanita itu meraihnya sambil tertawa.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Huf, salahku sendiri lupa menggunakan sepatu saljuku. Beginilah jadinya." Wanita dengan kacamata tebal itu tertawa riang. Menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk membersihkan salju yang menempel di sana.

Eren memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung. "E… maaf, Anda siapa ya?"

"He? Bukankah aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu?"

.

…*…

.

Hanji Zoe, dua puluh delapan tahun, tetangga belakang rumah keluarga Ackerman yang dimintai tolong secara khusus oleh Mikasa untuk mengurus Levi selama Mikasa berada di ibu kota.

"Aku tak biasa membiarkan Levi sendirian. Bisa cepat mati dia nanti." Gadis itu tertawa lebar sambil menyusuri gudang. Sejutu untuk membantu Eren mencarikan boneka untuk perayaan anak perempuan yang disimpan di sana. "Tapi ternyata Mikasa tak hanya menitipkannya padaku saja. Bahkan kau juga ya."

"I-iya…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau yang membersihkan gudang ini?" wanita periang itu bertanya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada kagum. "Bersih sekali. Levi pasti mau masuk ke tempat ini jika ruangannya sebersih ini. Kau tahu kan, dia itu merepotkan. Kotor sedikit saja tak mau."

Eren hanya tertawa canggung. Tak hanya karena Levi lah yang membereskan gudang itu, juga karena dia merasa tak enak membicarakan pria itu di belakang.

Sebuah kotak besar diseret keluar dari tempatnya di bawah rak. Hanji mengelap keringat yang keluar dari keningnya. "Tapi usia Levi tak akan lama lagi. Itu membuatku agak sedih. Aku jadi agak kesepian."

"Iya…" Eren hanya menggumam kecil sambil membantu menarik peti kayu yang tampaknya sangat mewah itu.

"Sebenarnya Levi membenciku. Setiap aku datang, dia selalu mendengus tak suka dan pergi entah ke mana. Lalu muncul lagi saat aku sudah keluar dari tempat ini. Kalau aku berusaha menyentuhnya, dia akan sangat marah." Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di wajah Hanji, tampak ada banyak kesedihan yang tersembunyi di baliknya. "Membayangkan jika nanti aku pergi ke rumah ini dan tidak dapat mendengar dengusannya lagi, membuatku sedih."

Eren bahkan tak mampu untuk sekedar menjawab lagi kali ini.

Hanji menggelengkan kepala dan tersnyum lebar. Eren yakin itu dilakukan hanya untuk menutupi kesedihan yang tengah dirasakannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku belum melihat Levi hari ini ya? Biasanya dia berkeliaran di samping rumah tanpa mempedulikan cuaca," tanyanya.

"I…itu… _Sir_… ehem, Levi sedang beristirahat di dalam rumah." Eren merutuki mulutnya yang tak bisa tak tergagap saat melakukan kebohongan, sekecil apapun itu.

Tapi toh Hanji percaya saja. "Jadi memang sudah mendekati batasnya ya?"

"I-iya…"

Hanji tertawa pelan. Ditepuknya kotak kayu berisi boneka yang diinginkan Eren. "Jadi, kau yakin barang berharga milik Levi yang disembunyikan Mikasa ada di tempat ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Eren mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin. Aku hanya perlu mencari mana putri kedua kaisar di antara boneka-boneka ini." Eren membuka peti kayu itu dan mengamati isinya. Sedikit terkejut melihat begitu banyaknya boneka dan aksesoris yang ada di dalamnya. Ternyata mencari boneka yang dimaksud tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Di matanya yang buta kebudayaan Jepang, semua boneka itu terlihat sama.

Hanji mengangkat sebuah boneka. "Yang ini kan?"

"Bagaimana Anda…"

"Aku sering menemani Mikasa dan ibunya menata boneka ini setiap tanggal tiga maret dulu. Tentu saja aku hapal," Hanji berkata dengan nada bangga. Diserahkannya boneka itu pada Eren, tampaknya dia mulai tertarik untuk mengikuti perburuan ini. "Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan dengan boneka ini?"

Eren memutarnya, mencoba mencari celah atau apa yang ada di boneka itu. Kimono cantik yang melindungi sang boneka pun dibukanya, namun tak ditemukannya sesuatu. "Tidak mungkin. Harusnya benda itu ada di sini.." Eren mengamati boneka itu lebih cermat lagi, dan menyadari jika yang ada di tangan boneka itu bukanlah _sakazuki_. Melainkan sebuah pot mini berisi batang bambu , pinus dan sebuah bunga mainan. "I…ini? Mana _sakazuki-_nya?"

"Oh, itu namanya _shimadai_. Ibu Mikasa berasal dari Kyoto, di sana putri kedua kaisar tidak membawa _sakazuki_, melainkan _shimadai_."

Eren lemas seketika. "Berarti aku salah…"

"Memang apa isi teka-teki Mikasa?"

"_Di balik anak perempuan, dengan memegang sakazuki pembawa keberuntungan." _Eren bergumam pelan. Dimasukkannya kembali boneka putri kedua itu ke dalam peti dan disimpannya lagi pada tempatnya. "Jika bukan boneka ini, lalu apa maksudnya?"

Hanji mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu sebagai tanda tengah berpikir. Sebuah ekspresi bahagia tersungging di wajahnya. "Mungkin itu!"

"Apa?" tanya Eren kembali bersemangat.

Hanji berlari meninggalkan Eren dan masuk ke sisi lain gudang sambil menggumam, "Di mana ya? Di mana ya?" Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali sambil membawa sebuah wadah sake berwarna merah muda mencolok.

"Miss Hanji, itu…"

"Ini adalah cawan sake yang diberikan ayah Mikasa saat ulang tahun Mikasa yang ke tujuh." Eren benar-benar tak habis pikir orang tua macam apa yang memberikan anaknya gelas minuman keras di usia tujuh tahun. "_Sakazuki_ ini dipesan khusus dan dibuat bergaya campuran antara barat dan timur." Hanji menunjukkan gambar gadis berambut hitam panjang yang menghiasi permukaannya dengan hiasan bunga-bunga yang manis.

Eren meraihnya dengan hati-hati dan meraba permukaannya. Menyentuk tulisan Jepang yang melingkasi tepiannya. Tulisan yang sama dengan yang ada di bawah altar.

_Akkaman Mikasa._

Dibaliknya _sakazuki_ itu dan dilihatnya sederetan kata dalam huruf kanji dibawahnya ditulis menggunakan tinta hitam yang agak berantakan—tulisan Mikasa.

Hanji mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak tahu. Wanita itu mengecek jam tangannya. "Ah, sial. Padahal aku ingin tahu kelanjutan pencarian ini hingga akhir, tapi sebentar lagi _shift_-ku bekerja! Aku harus pergi, Eren. Jaga Levi baik-baik ya!"

Wanita itu segera keluar dari dalam gudang. Terjatuh dua kali akibat terpeleset salju sebelum meninggalkan rumah itu melalui gerbang belakang yang dia pegang kuncinya. Begitu Hanji menghilang, Eren menangkap sosok Levi yang tengah bersandar di dinding dengan segelas teh mengepul di tangannya.

"_Sir_…"

"Jadi si berisik itu datang lagi ya?"

Eren tersenyum kecil. "Miss Hanji wanita yang cukup baik."

"Dia senang menepuk kepalaku hanya karena aku lebih pendek darinya." Levi mengulurkan tangannya.

Eren menyerahkan _sakazuki_ yang dibawanya.

"Bukan itu, bodoh," Levi mendengus pelan melihat Eren. "Tanganmu. Kubantu kau naik."

Eren merona. Campuran antara malu akan kebodohannya dan senang karena sedikitnya Levi mempedulikan dirinya. Disambutnya tangan Levi sehingga pria itu bisa membantunya naik ke atas rumah. Tangan besar sedikit kapalan itu menyentuh pipinya, membelainya lembut.

"Kau dingin…"

Eren menundukkan wajahnya. Berlawanan dengan kalimat Levi, dia justru merasa sangat panas di dalam. Dadanya berdetak cepat, memacu tiap sel darahnya untuk bekerja lebih keras dan memberikan perhatian ekstra di sekitar pipi sang remaja.

Salju masih turun di luar, namun Eren tak peduli. Ia ingin menikmati saat ini meski ia tahu tak akan selamanya dapat seperti ini.

_Esok adalah hari terakhir. Dan aku akan kehilangannya. Tuhan, mengapa tiga hari yang kau berikan ini begitu singkat?_

.

…*…

.

"_Di bawah bunga matahari. Akan terus teringat selamanya._"

Eren menggumamkan kata itu sambil membuka satu per satu album foto masa kecil Mikasa yang ada di kamar sang gadis—yang sudah kembali rapi setelah semalam Levi mengancamnya jika tak mau membereskannya. Seingatnya, dia sempat melihat gadis sahabatnya itu berfoto di depan sebuah pohon bunga matahari yang besar. Hanya saja, dia tak ingat di mana tepatnya dia melihat foto itu. Seharian ini dia mencari, namun tak ditemukannya.

Hari ketiga sudah semakin petang, begitu juga dengan Eren, dia semakin panik. Kalimat yang tertulis di balik gelas sake Mikasa masih merupakan misteri, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan catatan harian Mikasa yang menuliskan tentang menanam bunga matahari.

Dan berbekal ingatannya yang benar-benar terbatas, Eren menggeledah tiap album foto Mikasa. Siapa tahu dia akan menemukan di mana tempat Mikasa menanamnya.

Satu jam.

_Waktuku tidak lama lagi. Kumohon, kali ini saja… biarkan aku menemukannya… Aku ingin membahagiakannya. Tak hanya untuk Mikasa, tapi untuk diriku juga._

Levi duduk di belakangnya sambil menyilangkan kaki, mengawasi agar Eren tidak membuat kekacauan seperti sebelumnya. Tangan kirinya iseng memainkan rambut cokelat Eren, terkadang sedikit menariknya hanya agar remaja itu mendongak dengan wajah kesal. "Kau lama sekali, bocah."

"Terlalu banyak foto di sini, aku lupa di album yang mana aku melihatnya." Eren membuka kembali sebuah album baru, mengernyit melihat Mikasa—yang biasanya berwajah begitu datar—tampak ekspresif di sana. Bercocok tanam, makan bersama orang tuanya, membaca buku, bermain dengan seekor kucing hitam, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. "Ternyata Mikasa saat masih kecil begitu ceria ya."

"Dia berubah murung sejak kecelakaan yang menewaskan orang tuanya," Levi menyahut. "Bahkan aku dan Hanji pun tak bisa menumbuhkan senyumnya seperti sedia kala."

Eren mengangguk mengerti. "Ibuku juga sudah meninggal akibat sakit. Sementara ayahku menghilang entah ke mana, aku tak tahu. Armin berkata jika aku mulai berubah sejak saat itu. Bahkan aku beberapa kali hendak bunuh diri. Mikasa lah yang menolongku saat itu."

"Ho, jadi kecelakaan yang kau ceritakan kemarin itu sebenarnya usaha bunuh dirimu, begitu?"

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya itu murni kecelakaan," bantah Eren. Tangan dan matanya terus membalik halaman demi halaman ambum foto di tangannya. Namun fokusnya terpecah. "Tapi aku tak menyangkal jika aku memang tidak mencoba menghindari kecelakaan itu. Aku tetap bergeming meski tahu akan mati. Hingga Mikasa menolongku. Tak hanya dari kecelakaan itu. Bagiku, Mikasa sudah seperti… pengganti ibu. Maka itu aku akan melakukan apapun yang diminta Mikasa."

"Sebegitu berartinya kah Mikasa bagimu?"

"Dia sahabat yang begitu baik, tidak salah bukan jika aku ingin membuatnya bahagia?"

"Dia sudah meninggal."

"Maka dari itu aku di sini." Eren menoleh pada pria itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan membahagiakan Anda, seperti janjiku pada Mikasa. Tapi… entah sejak kapan aku melupakan hal itu. Aku jadi ingin benar-benar membuat Anda bahagia, _Sir. _Bukan karena Mikasa, tapi karena aku ingin melihatnya."

Sebuah tepukan singkat diterima Eren di kepalanya. Lengannya ditarik dengan agak kasar, membawa tubuhnya berdiri dengan paksa hingga menjatuhkan album foto di lantai dengan berantakan.

"_Sir_!"

"Bangun, bocah. Kita tidak perlu foto itu." Levi menarik tangannya keluar, melemparkan syal dan jaket tebal milik Eren ke arah pemiliknya sementara dia sendiri langsung turun dan meraih sebuah sekop kecil. "Aku lelah bermain petak umpet denganmu."

Eren hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti ke manapun pria itu pergi, tak lupa menyambar jaket dan syal tua di dekat pintu untuk dikenakan Levi nantinya. Mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang tengah beku. Bahkan dalam kebekuannya sekalipun, Eren tahu seberapa tidak terawatnya tempat itu. Levi berhenti di satu sisi taman, dekat gerbang, dan langsung menggali tumpukan salju menggunakan sekop.

"_Sir_, jaket Anda…"

"Aku tak memerlukannya. Waktu kita tak lama lagi."

Eren tersentak. Apa Levi tahu? Apa Levi sadar jika perpisahan mereka akan segera tiba? Apa Levi…

Tanah beku mulai terlihat. Levi melemparkan skopnya dan langsung menggali tanah dengan jarinya. Mengabaikan suhu yang membuat jari-jarinya semakin tampak pucat. Sementara Eren hanya berdiri di belakangnya sembari menonton. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"_Sir_… aku… aku…"

"Diamlah, bocah. Diam dan lihat saja apa yang aku lakukan."

Sepuluh menit lagi.

Eren bergeming. Sudut matanya mulai panas, ia ingin menangis. Waktu yang dimilikinya hanya tinggal sepuluh menit. Direndahkannya tubuh dan dikalungkannya tangan pada leher Levi. Kepalanya ia benamkan pada lehernya. Tubuh mereka saling merapat, Eren berharap sedikitnya suhu tubuhnya akan menghangatkan punggung Levi. "_Sir_… aku…"

"Ketemu."

Eren melepaskan pelukannya. Dilihatnya sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Levi. Di tangan pria itu, tergenggam sebuah kotak kayu kecil. Levi membukanya sebentar dan tersenyum sebelum menutupnya kembali dan meletakkannya di atas tanah yang beku.

"Eren, maafkan aku." Pria itu membelai rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit berantakan hari ini. "Aku sudah membohongimu selama ini."

Eren menggeleng pelan dengan kepala melorot ke punggung pria yang lebih tua. "A-aku tak merasa ada kebohongan yang telah Anda lakukan…"

Delapan menit lagi.

Tangannya digenggam erat, Eren dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh Levi saat itu. Air mata mengalir dari wajahnya.

"Bunga matahari itu dulu ditanam di sini, aku lah yang menggalikan lubangnya dan Mikasa yang menaburkan benihnya. Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana wajah bahagia gadis itu saat bunga matahari ini mekar untuk pertama kalinya. Namun… senyum itu lenyap dalam setahun, setelah orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan… dan kini dia… kehilangan senyumnya untuk selamanya."

"_Sir…_"

"Aku berada di belakangnya saat Mikasa mengubur kotak ini—dia mencurinya dari gudang. Dan mengatakan jika kelak, saat sudah dewasa dia akan menggalinya lagi."

Enam menit.

Eren menggeleng di punggung Levi dan menggenggam tangannya semakin erat, tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Eren, sebenarnya aku pernah melihatmu."

Eren mendongakkan kepala, melihat Levi yang menoleh padanya dengan senyum sedih. "A-apa?"

"Di hari pemakaman Mikasa." Levi membalikkan badannya dan memandang Eren begitu tajam. "Aku melihatmu dari balik pintu. Tak seperti para tamu lain yang menangis hanya demi formalitas, kau berdiri di sudut dengan ekspresi kehilangan yang nyata. Saat itu—"

"_Sir_… aku… aku…"

Lima menit hanya lima menit lagi…

"—saat itu, aku terpesona padamu." Levi mendengus pelan dan membingkai wajah Eren dengan tangannya. "Kau mungkin tak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat kau datang ke rumah ini, memohon untuk diizinkan tinggal sementara di sini. Dan aku jadi ingin mengerjaimu. Membuatmu melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

Empat menit…

"Maaf sudah membohongimu, Eren."

"Aku masih tak merasa ada kebohongan yang Anda lakukan, _Sir…_"

Hening datang. Hanya tatapan mata yang saling mengisi. Jari besar Levi mengusap tetes demi tetes air yang jatuh di mata hijau Eren sebelum membeku. Genggaman tangan yang lain masih belum dilepaskan. Jari merambar dari mata ke pipi kemudian dagu.

Tiga menit …

"Terima kasih untuk segala yang kaulakukan untukku, Eren."

Tangis itu pecah. Mengapa harus sekarang? Mengapa harus di saat segalanya akan berakhir?

Dua menit…

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Anda, _Sir…_"

Jari mengangkat dagu. Eren menutup matanya, merasakan segalanya dengan empat indera yang tersisa. Aroma maskulin Levi yang berpadu dengan bau salju, detak jantung yang bersinkronisasi dengan hembusan angin, hangat jari dan tubuh di hadapannya yang menghapus dinginnya bulan Desember dan…

Manisnya ciuman yang mendarat di bibirnya.

Satu menit.

Mengapa segalanya harus terjadi seperti ini? Mengapa segalanya tak pernah berakhir baik baginya? Mengapa segala kesialan dalam hidup harus jatuh di pundaknya. Apakah tak cukup ia kehilangan ibu dan sahabatnya? Mengapa orang yang dikasihinya harus…

Lima puluh detik.

Mengapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang seharusnya ia bahagiakan untuk terakhir kalinya? Eren benar-benar tak mengerti. Tak mau mengerti.

Empat puluh detik.

Ciuman di bibirnya terlepas. Udara dingin mulai terasa, tak ada lagi kehangatan yang tersisa di antara mereka.

Tiga puluh detik.

_Tuhan, komohon. Meski hanya satu menit saja, meski hanya satu detik saja. Biarkan aku lebih lama menikmati waktu bersamanya…_

Dua puluh detik.

Sebuah cahaya yang bahkan mampu menembus kelopak tipis mata Eren tercipta, membuat bayangan merah merajai Eren tetap bertahan untuk memejamkan matanya. Dia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi. Dan dia tak ingin menyaksikannya.

Sepuluh.

Sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

Sembilan.

Tak ada lagi kehangatan di dalamnya. Semuanya terasa bagaikan hembusan angin musim dingin.

Delapan.

Tangan itu lenyap.

Tujuh.

"Eren."

Enam.

"Levi…?

Lima.

"Maaf."

Empat.

"Levi?"

Tiga.

"Levi?!"

Dua.

"LEVI?!"

Satu.

"Eren aku mencintaimu."

.

…*…

.

Eren duduk di atas tanah. Tak terasa keras, tak terasa dingin, tak terasa beku. Hangat matahari musim semi tampaknya sudah melunakkan setiap jengkal tanahnya yang terlihat. Tangannya menabur kelopak bunga matahari di atas gundukan kecil di sana.

"Eren? Kau masih rajin ke sini?" suara ramah seorang wanita mengaburkan konsentrasinya.

Eren menoleh, melihat Hanji yang tengah mengenakan celemek untuk bersih-bersih berdiri di belakangnya. "Aku ingin mengunjungi makam Levi."

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti dan ikut menaburkan kelopak bunga matahari yang dibawa Eren. "Kau tak perlu sesedih itu, Eren. Tiap yang bernyawa pasti akan menemui kematian. Ini adalah hal yang alami."

"Tapi… usianya masih begitu muda…"

"Usianya dua belas tahun. Usia yang termasuk lama untuk seekor kucing," koreksi Hanji. Sebuah senyum riang kembali dikeluarkannya. Berharap itu dapat menghibur pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau tahu, jika satu tahun kucing itu sama dengan enam tahun manusia? Itu artinya usia Levi sekarang sudah tujuh puluh dua tahun. Hahaha, sudah tua sekali, bukan?"

"Kurasa usia manusia Levi mungkin masih tiga puluh lima atau tiga puluh empat tahun."

Hanji mengangkat bahu. "Siapa yang tahu. Itu hanya perkiraan manusia saja." Ia bangkit berdiri dan menepuk celemeknya yang kotor. "Aku harus segera membersihkan rumah ini. Adik dari ibu Mikasa akan datang besok untuk menempatinya."

Eren mengangguk mengerti.

Selepas kepergian Hanji, Eren merogoh sakunya. Mengambil selembar kertas.

Benda berharga Levi. Isi dari kotak kayu yang dikubur Mikasa kecil dalam tanah. Benda yang Levi minta untuk Eren carikan meski Levi sudah tahu apa isinya.

Selembar foto.

Foto seorang gadis balita berambut hitam gelap yang tengah menggendong anak kucing hitam dalam pelukannya dan memamerkannya ke hadapan kamera. Tawa lepas tergambar jelas di wajah sang gadis. Mikasa dan kucingnya, Levi.

Seminggu setelah pemakaman Mikasa, Eren kembali datang ke rumah itu untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Mikasa. Merawat hewan peliharaan sang sahabat dan menemaninya bermain. Tapi, saat pintu dibuka, yang ia temukan hanyalah segumpal bulu hitam yang sudah dingin di ruang tamu.

Panik, Eren membawanya ke dokter hewan. Dan di sanalah Levi mendapatkan ramalan batas hidupnya.

Satu minggu.

Bukan waktu yang lama memang, dan Eren juga nyaris frustasi karena Levi tak kunjung terbangun juga. Di saat yang sama, Armin—sahabatnya—berkata tentang sebuah kuil pemujaan di mana pada zaman dahulu banyak orang yang datang ke sana untuk meminta Tuhan mengubah hewan mereka menjadi manusia dalam waktu tertentu.

Dan di sanalah Eren meminta agar Tuhan mengubah Levi menjadi manusia, untuk membahagiakannya.

Eren mengusap air mata yang menetes.

"Tuhan. Terima kasih karena kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku untuk mengubahnya menjadi manusia. Meski hanya tiga hari. Meski hanya waktu yang singkat. Tapi… aku bersyukur telah mengenalnya. Aku bersyukur… pernah berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya."

.

…END…

.

**A/N**

Eh kalian pada ngerti kan maksud cerita ini?

Aku ingin membuat kesan seolah Eren lah si kucing di awal cerita. Hanya seolah karena sebenarnya Erenlah yang manusia di sini #plak.

Kisah ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah komik _oneshoot_ yang pernah aku baca kemarin dulu, tapi aku lupa judulnya karena aku hanya meminjam saja. Dan aku nggak menemukannya di google, jadi nggak bisa kasih disclaimer inspirasi.

Oh ya, selamat hari kucing internasional, meong!

Aku masih butuh banyak koreksi, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. ^^


End file.
